Opperation:S E T U P
by Saiyume
Summary: A 13 year old girl joins in with the Inu gang; she notices how Inuyasha and Kagome are acting and teams up with Shippo to get them together. Will her plan work, or will she have to take extreme measures and force them to be together?InuKag SanMir
1. Author's Note please read

**Disclaimer: **this is not even a chapter.....I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko does...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay before you read the story, I just want you to know that even if I suck at my grammar, just plz enjoy it! Because the more people enjoy and review, the more I update my chapters......and I also want to tell you that I need at least 5 reviews before I update more...so plz help the needy like me....**

**Arigato Gina-aka, blazegoddess **


	2. Meeting Kiaru

my first fic....A 13 year old girl joins in with the Inu gang, she notices how Inuyasha and Kagome are acting and teams up with Shippo to get them together. Will her plan work, or will she have to take extreme measures and force them to be together?pairings Inu/Kag San/Mir....i really suck at summary...plz R&R anyway  
  
Ch.1 --Meeting Kiaru---  
  
"SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" said an angry Kagome.  
"What the hell did I do?!!" muttered Inuyasha as his whole body was slammed to the ground. It was a sunlit after noon in Sedogoku Jidai, the birds were singing, the flowers blooming, and the sound of an argument between Kagome and Inuyasha were heard all over the forest.  
  
"Kagome, whats the matter?" asked Sango. "He just gets on my nerves" said Kagome "one minute he's all acting innocent and the next, he starts to irritate me by calling me a wench and stuff!"  
  
Inuyasha peeled himself from the ground and started to argue again, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SIT ME?!!!"  
  
"Because you should know better than to call me a wench or your so called 'shard hunter' " said Kagome irritably using her fingers to emphesis on the word 'shard hunter'.  
  
With that, a new argument started, Inuyasha kept calling Kagome a wench and Kagome kept sitting him. Now this was a routine that occoured every single day.  
  
Miroku, acting to be the hero that he is not, tried to stop the argument. one problem......his interference made the argument worse. Inuyasha now moved his attention to Miroku, who desperalty wished to die this instance. He then remember what inuyasha said to him a week ago.  
  
Flashback  
"I need to talk to you Miroku" said Inuyasha nudging Miroku's shoulder to get him to wake up. It was pitch black outside, Miroku sensed an 'evil spirit' in one of the richest mansions and the landlord allowed Inuyasha and the gang to stay there. It was Miroku's way of getting a place to sleep. And most of the time, it worked.  
  
"I'm sleeping Inuyasha, talk to me later......in about 9 hours or so" replied a very sleepy Miroku, who was thinking of how to deal with Inuyasha for his rude awakening.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku's ear and whispered loudly, "Miroku, if you don't wake the hell up right now, i'll tell Sango what happen a month ago on the 16th",with those words, Miroku's eyes suddenly shot up and had a look of embaressment. "y-you m-mean what h-happened at S-saikuyi's m-masion on my b-bed?" stuttered Miroku. A smirk spreaded on Inuyasha face, "Yup!"  
  
Humiliated and tired, Miroku followed Inuyasha to the entrance to the dark, cold forest. "Okay, were here, now let's talk....so I can get back to sleep" said Miroku. Inuyasha began to talk,"You know how every time Kagome and I fight, you always try to stop us?" Miroku nodded with a grin as his reply, "well the next time you interupt us, i'll make you wish that you have never been born...."  
  
Miroku just looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy,"So what?" "Kagome will stop you before you can touch one hair on my head." now Miroku had a triumphant grin on his face, but that made Inuyasha smirk even more, "who says i'm gonna hurt you?" Inuyasha lowered his voice and smirk as evilly as he can, "I'm gonna tell not just Sango, but everyone about your incedent on the bed."  
  
"You wouldn't, will you?" said Miroku with the grin on his face fading, "Trust me, I would....I've never been good at keeping secrets anyway" with that Inuyasha left the forest and headed back to the mansion.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Miroku finished his death wish,"Umm....just continue what your doing, i'll just go hide behind Sango" Miroku scattered away from the argument and went behind Sango. Sango didn't care that he was behind her back, as long as he doesn't touch her backside. But rules were meant to be broken.  
  
5..4..3..2..1  
  
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!!!!!" screamed Sango. "I was just taking away a bug from your kimono" said an innocent Miroku. "YEAH RIGHT, LIKE THE LAST TIME YOU SAID THAT THERE'S WAS LINT ON MY CHEAST!!!" "SICKO!!!" replied a mad as hell Sango.If looks could kill, Miroku would be floating up to heaven by now.  
  
"your words hurt me my beautiful Sango" said Miroku, rubbing his freshly hand printed cheek. "uh huh, the time i believe that is when the time Inuyasha and Kagome start kissing." Sango muttered her last words and went to pet kirara.  
  
Then the argument continued......  
  
you could hear shouts of Kagome's sits and Inuyasha's colorful words spilling out. "WELL ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT I'M EMOTIONAL!!!" "YES IT IS WENCH!!" "NO IT ISN'T!!" "YES IT IS!!"  
  
"NUH UH"  
  
"UH HUH"  
  
"NUH UH"  
  
"UH HUH"  
  
this went on for 15 minutes until a scream filled in the air. "what was that?!" started Kagome. "It's coming from that way!" said Inuyasha as he pionted to the north.  
  
Both seem to forget about the argument and focused their attention on the scream.  
  
Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and Miroku and Sango climed on the transformed Kirara. They all headed for the scream and founded a girl who looked to be about 13 with black hair flowing down her waist. She was lying on the ground, with cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and legs.  
  
they took her to Kaede's hut and left her to Kaede. "Oh my, where did ye find this injured child?" asked Kaede,"she seems to be uncouncious"  
  
Sango sat down beside the girl,"We found her lying on the ground in the middle of the forest," "she had cuts and bruises all over her"  
  
"Well ye better get some rest," said Kaede "ye look very tired" Shippo manage to come out of Kagome's back pack and apperently he was sleeping there the whole time, "huh, what's with all the faces everyone?" Shippo looked at Kagome's direction and understanded, "oh, who's she and why does she have all those bruises on her?"  
  
"Shippo, why don't you go play outside with Kirara?" said Kagome, changing the subject.  
  
Next day  
  
Another beautiful day arrived, everyone was still sleeping in Kaede's hut except one person, "WHERE AM I?!!!" she yelled. It was the injured girl who didn't look so injured at all. her question woke everyone up. "Who's the wench that woke me up!!" screamed Inuyasha, his hair was tattered from not getting enough sleep, and underneath his golden eyes were purple bags, like the ones when you sleep late, and wake up early.  
  
"For your information I have a name and its not wench its Kiaru, K-I-A-R-U, got it?!!" protested Kiaru. Kagome woke up, hearing everything Kiaru said,'Wow, she was just like me when I first saw you Inuyasha," thought Kagome "he called me Kikyo instead of wench, but you can see the simmilarity'  
  
Kiaru looked dumbfounded, her wounds were treated, people who she didn't know were around her, and she didn't know where she was....(or did she......you'll never know).In a softer voice she asked "Where am I?" Miroku took her hands and said, "Well young lady, you are in Kaede's hut, and we have been taking care of you with your wounds and such" Kiaru sweatdropped, "well thanks.....hehe" Miroku's head struck an idea, "No need to thank you Kiaru, just do me one favor," his perverted smile showed, "if you could bear my children?"  
  
again 5..4..3..2..1  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!! I'M ONLY 13 YEARS OLD, I'M TOO YOUNG TO HAVE CHILDREN!!!!! YA PERVERT!!!" with that said and done, Kiaru slapped Miroku's face, 10 times harder than Sango and went outside of Kaede's hut to the pond.  
  
Sango went after Kiaru right before she went out, she said, "YOU WOMENIZER!!"  
  
To Miroku, he took that as a goodbye because his motto is, 'Another day, another woman slapping me because i'm a pervert' and under his breath, he muttered, "She wants me.....bad...hehe"  
  
"hey Kiaru, you okay?" asked Sango. Kiaru was sitting near the pond, throwing rocks into the water,"yeah i'm fine, its just that i'm thinking about what happened yesterday."  
  
Sango's gave her a worried look, "What excatly happened yesterday, before we found you?" Kiaru took a deep breath and sigh, "You see, my village is very poor and food to them is like gold, because food around our village is scarce" Sango looked puzzled, but let Kiaru continued, "and one day the leader of our village picked out 10 villagers, 5 adults and 5 children, to go to the forest of the south to get food. I was one of them and so everyday we pick food from the forest and return home. but yesterday was different, we were in the middle of the forest until i smelled food. the adults and children thought i was crazy because they couldn't smell the food themselves. I went away from the group following the scent until i reached a barier in front of me, and the next thing i know, some demon swooshed in front of me and told me to leave. i refused so he sent his own demons after me and i was running for my life. 4 of the demons manage to attack me so that's is how i got my bruises. i ran so far that i fainted and slipped into uncounciousness. that's all i remember."  
  
If someone couldn't be more confused, it was Sango. Judging by her face, Sango was as confused as an idiot in a smart guys' convention, "What?"  
  
This response made Kiaru slap herself in the face out of Sango's stupidity, "Ugh, alright let me put this in an easier way for you, i go to a forest, demons attack me, i run for my life and then i became uncouncious and faint, you got that?" a simple nod came from Sango, which was her way of saying 'ohhh'  
  
their little conversation was interrupted when Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku, and Shippo came. Kirara was still sleeping in the hut, she seemed to not be awakened by Kiaru's temper on Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha's big purple bags were gone now so all you can see is his beautiful shining orbs which were heated with anger because of the awakening, "Hurry up Sango, we need to find more shards of the Shikon Jewel!"  
  
"all right,all right!" Sango stood up and brushed off any dirt that was on her and somehow Miroku helped too, "CAN'T YOU PUT YOUR HANDS SOMEWHERE ELSE MONK?!!"yelled Sango with every word heated by mere anger.  
  
Kiaru took a small moment to think and burst,"hey, mind if i join you guys?"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
bum bum bum.....  
  
cliffy...but hope u like, R&R plz....press that submit review button before i get mad and go ballistic on you 


	3. Decisions and Scheming

Hey pplzs!! Me back......and guess what? I got another chappy here........ENJOY!!

Inuyasha: yeah, yeah what she said

Gina: hehe...on with the story.......................

**Disclaimer**: i don't own Inuyasha and never will.......so get that through your thick skull

Ch.2-Decisions and Scheming

"What did you say?" said a now very confused Inuyasha.

Everyone also seemed confused except Miroku, who had a perverted smile plastered right on his face, "Inuyasha, this beautiful young lady has asked us if she can travel with us, what's wrong with you?" now everyone's attention was set on Miroku, and Sango's was the most scariest one, "Monk, what's wrong with _you_?" said Sango, "she is too young to come with us and besides, her parents might be worried sick about her"

Kiaru wasn't disappointed by what Sango has just said, oh no she wasn't. In fact she knew exactly that Sango was going to say this, it was like she was physic, "Oh and did I mention that I'm the most hated child in village and my parents died?" oh yes, she planned this out _very well._

Her sudden statement made everyone think.......that is until Inuyasha spoke, "So why do you want to come with us anyway?"

"Because, I'm dying to get away from my village and also that I heard you were shard hunters." Kiaru gave a look of success, but this only made Inuyasha question her even more, "where did you hear that?"

"Oh from my village, people there talked about certain shard hunters who hunt for scattered shards of the Shikon Jewel" Inuyasha was surprised of how she could answer questions so well, he thought that she planned it all out before even asking, "and they described it to be you guys"

Inuyasha's curiosity backfired on him; he expected her to tell the truth of why she wanted to come with him and the others, but unfortunately it didn't work.

Kiaru's real reason was to bring Kagome and Inuyasha together....

**Flashback ::::The day Kiaru was found and resting**

_It was nighttime and the gang and Kiaru was in Kaede's hut, sleeping._

_Kiaru was in an empty room there surrounded by paintings of war and battle, she woke up from a nightmare and found herself wrapped in bandages and small priestess clothes on her body, these were Kaede's spares._

_'Where the heck am I and why don't I feel injured anymore?' questions were developing within her mind and answers were waiting to be heard._

_"When I go out of this room, first thing I'm going to do is scream at someone, and ask them where I am....okay ready....set....go!" one thing Kiaru didn't know was that it was nighttime and everyone was sleeping safe and sound inside each one of kagome's portable sleeping bags, everyone except 2,Miroku and Inuyasha._

_She power walked through the bamboo doors, which were bendable like blankets and was about to yell until she saw everyone was sleeping, 'oh great, I walk out of a room, preparing my speech and all I get is a sleeping crowd.........I should just go back to sleep and do it tomorrow.' Kiaru headed straight towards the room and limped there, due to her tiredness, when she heard voices coming from outside. She regained her posture and tip-toed out of the hut and went straight to an entrance of a forest. That was where the voices were coming from. Kiaru saw who they were and hid behind a bush._

_"You know Miroku, somehow I remembered that you broke our little promise of Kagome and me arguing, and you stopping it" said Inuyasha with anger and evilness put into a smirk. Miroku had a look of disappointment; he was disappointed because he was going to be the laughingstock of the whole gang. He pictured the gang pointing at him, singing and laughing 'you wet your bed' 'you wet your bed'. And that was something he didn't want, EVER!!_

_In his mind Miroku was chanting 'oh god oh god oh god oh god' and so on. He then resorted to plan B.........which was to bet his dignity and respect (like he had any) with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, i'll make a bet with you........" Inuyasha was now interested, "i'm listening monk" Miroku continued, "look, i'll bet that in one_

_month, you and Kagome will become a couple, and if I win you cannot tell anyone about my bed wetting incident" Inuyasha scoffed "yeah right monk, Kagome and me in a month, as if.........when that happens, it'll be when you and Sango get married and have children"_

_Whether did he know, Inuyasha was wrong, because behind the flower bush, Kiaru was listening to every word that escaped both Inuyasha and Miroku's lips. Her mind shifted into different kinds of thoughts 'hmm.....maybe I could do it, but first i'll have to make up and excuse to travel with them'_

_"really Inuyasha, I could do it because I was usually called matchmaker when I was a child" Inuyasha snickered at this, "what, they call you matchmaker because you used to cause matches?" Kiaru couldn't help but to whisper a small giggle. "come on Inuyasha, just give me a chance" pleaded Miroku. He looked as if he was determine to do this, besides the fact that his dignity and respect are on the line. "NO!.......how about this, if you can hook up with_

_Sango in a month, i'll be generous and spare you the embarrassment"_

_This bet was good enough for Miroku, since he's been waiting to get Sango for over 5 months now, which was the day he first saw her. "It's good enough for me......Deal!"_

_Even if Miroku didn't do the first bet, there was Kiaru to follow in his footsteps._

_Kiaru waited until both Miroku and Inuyasha were asleep in the hut before going in herself. She motion her way into the hut and sneaked carefully into the empty room where she had been sleeping in. 'Okay, so if i'm going to pair up Inuyasha and this Kagome, then I have to plan' her thoughts continued, 'i'll let that cute little fox demon I saw help me on this so he could give me more information'..............'so first i will have to sleep and when i wake up, i'll act like i don't know where I am and start screaming at everyone..........he he me likey' after her little thoughts, Kiaru went back to sleep and started scheming on what to do._

**End Flashback**

"so, can I come?" asked Kiaru. Right now, she was getting impatient, _very impatient_.

Kagome was apparently fine with her decision. She and Sango didn't mind at all, they think that having another girl would be awesome. "I know its fine with me" said Kagome "yeah me too" said Sango and Shippo in unison. Everyone agreed, including Inuyasha besides the fact of having a hard time already with 2 girls in the group, "yeah, whatever" that was all Inuyasha said.

'Step 1 of Operation:S E T U P is now complete' thought a very delighted Kiaru.

------------------------------------------------

Yay!! me done with another one....that rhymes hehe(this chapter was kinda short though)

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first anonymous reviewer----Kasatka----this is for you ::::hands vanilla pocky::::

and so until next time.......REVIEW!!!..............please? Oh and sometimes I might be on a tight schedule and not update often....but don't worry this will happen far beyond soon.


	4. Questioning and the Starting of the Plan

.........Okay, its getting too long for me to update so after this chapter i won't be updating for about a week, don't blame me because right now i'm having writer's block so this is the only thing i can whip up.......ENJOY!!!

Inuyasha: What do you mean '1 week'? These people need like 5 chapters this week so get to it!!

Gina: Now i'm getting very irritated by you.....Kagome?

Kagome: my pleasure (clears throat) SIT BOY!!

Inuyasha: (thud) oww...damn these wenches and their stubbornness

Gina: humph!.....now on with the story.......

**Disclaimer:** 1...2...3..4...5!! get the hell way from me because i don't own Inuyasha!!

-------Ch.3 **Questioning and the Starting of the Plan**--------

The bright and gleaming sun shone through the opened window in Kagome's room. "ah, what a wonderful thing it is to be back home.......no demons, no fighting, no nothing" said Kagome, petting Buyo, her oversized cat, "i'm just glad to be back home...." this little thought of hers was suddenly interrupted by her mother's voice, "Kagome, it's Hojo at the door!"

Hojo was a boy who just adored Kagome. He has asked Kagome out on a date for approximately _23 times_, and all of them were turned down by a dull 'No' from Kagome.

"Coming!!" yelled Kagome, 'oh great, I bet he's gonna ask me out again.....oh well, i'll just look at him and say '**_No_**' '

She ran down the stairs and into the dining room to meet Hojo. "Hi Kagome, how are you doing?"

His greeting was something Kagome didn't care about at all, "Oh hi Hojo." she said plainly, putting on a fake smile. Hojo didn't notice and continued on, "so Kagome, I brought you something" he took a small velvet bag out of his pocket and gave it to Kagome. "What is it?" asked Kagome. She was holding it up into the air, observing the velvet bag, apparently she was too distracted by the bag to realize what was in it. "They're just pills for your diarrhea problem....." said Hojo. Kagome look at Hojo, with pure madness in her eyes, "WHAT?!!!" then she knew who did it. "hey Hojo?" asked Kagome. "yeah?" said a shocked Hojo. he was still recovering from Kagome's booming voice. "can you please leave now?" after that she shoved the bag back into Hojo's hands. "but what about the p-" he was cut off by Kagome pushing him to the open door and literally throwing him out, "AND STAY OUT YOU STALKER!!"

Kagome ran outside and to the shrine grounds where her grandfather sweeps. "Grandpa, what sort of disease have you been telling my friends now?" her grandpa turned around to face her, but he was still sweeping, "well Kagome, I just told your friends you had a case of bad diarrhea and you couldn't go back to school for 2 weeks" Kagome's cheeks were now covered with red, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL MY FRIENDS THAT I HAVE A COLD?!!" she then ran back into the house and into her room where she left her grandpa thinking, 'hmm.....I never thought of that'

------------------------Feudal Era------------------------

"ugh its been 2 days already, where the hell is she?!!" yelled Inuyasha.

Everyone was waiting by the well, sitting and being all bored......well Inuyasha was way past bored because he kept pacing around the well hoping that Kagome would come any second now.

"calm down Inuyasha, Kagome said she'll be here at sunset and its only morning" said Miroku, leaning on the well. "Well I want her here now!" Inuyasha hated when Kagome had to go back to her Era to do these 'exams' and 'tests' in her so called 'skool' as Inuyasha pronounces..... it's just wrong.

Kiaru in the meantime was just sitting beside Shippo, their backs leaning on a tree 13 feet away from Inuyasha and the others. She was going to start planning with Shippo, "Shippo, guess what?" Shippo moved his attention from the mad Inuyasha to Kiaru, "huh, what?" a wicked smile planted on Kiaru's lips, "do you want to see Inuyasha and Kagome kiss?" Shippo looked very confused, "eww gross, Inuyasha and Kagome will never ever kiss" it seems as though Kiaru was going to give up, but her mind is the one talking here, "Shippo, trust me in 1 month, I'll show you Kagome and Inuyasha kissing"

"How are you going to do that?" ask Shippo, he was now interested in this. "Simple, if you and I team up, we can work together to get them together" her wicked smile was replaced by an innocent grin. "Why do you want to do this anyway?" Shippo was very curious at this time. "well these reasons I have are none of your business" said Kiaru. It took Shippo awhile to think before he could answer, "Fine, I'll do it.....on 1 condition......if we somehow do get them together, promise me you'll tell me why you wanted to do this" Kiaru was manicuring her nails, mumbling "Fine".

Now it's on..........

-----------------------Kagome's Time------------------

The sun was now setting, Kagome was downstairs finishing her dinner before going into the well, "Mom, what did you pack into my bag that made it so heavy?" she asked. Her mom finished doing the dishes and sat down on a chair, "lets see, I packed your clean laundry, you undergarments, extra food in case you get hungry, two 10 pound steaks for Inuyasha, bags of candy for Shippo, an extra sleeping bag, an extra blanket, 5 pairs of socks, 10 cans of soda, and other useful necessities" (AN/:be sure to say this part fast, just to be funny) Kagome look very lost, "Wow, mom.......this is too much"

Her mother gave her a warming smile, "nonsense, now you better get to the well, oh and tell you friends i said hi" after that she kissed Kagome goodbye and nudge her to get going.

------------------------Feudal Era-----------------------

Kagome jumped into the well, her back supporting 40 pounds of weight.

She landed on the bottom and started to climb up. Her welcome wasn't so welcoming; Inuyasha got to her first, took her bag and put on the ground and went to confront her, "There you are wench, we've been waiting for you for almost 3 whole days" Kagome got to her feet and she too wasn't warm towards Inuyasha, "I've been gone for 3 days because I had a math exam and before that, I needed time to study!!"

Another day, another argument, some things will never change.........

Kiaru broke the argument and dragged Kagome behind a tree to talk, "speak up, how do you feel towards Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed a shade of red, but was unnoticeable because of her hand on her face, "What do you mean, how I feel towards him?" she asked with the blush still on her cheeks. Kiaru gave her a friendly smile, "you know, do you love him, like him, or just plain hate him?" Kiaru got a silent reply, "come on, say something!" this time Kagome spoke, "well, I kind of like him when he's really nice and adorable" she then blushed even more, and Kiaru's smile grew wider, "so if somehow you were to oh say, go out with him, what would be the background and or setting?"

For a 13 year old Feudal Era girl, Kiaru sure knows about 21 century romance. Kagome blushed now deeper than ever and replied, "umm....I would like a candle lit dinner, roses embroidered around the table, the finest foods of romance and.........hey wait a minute, how come you know about all this?" Kiaru took notes of all this in her head, "oh you drop this 'magazine' on your way to present time....and I picked it up and started to read it. It was talking about questions about romance and all those other love junk"

Kagome's face turned into a horror struck one, "you aren't thinking about setting up Inuyasha and me are you?" Kiaru gave the most fakest smile of her life, "of course I'm not.....I'm just testing your romantic side, that's all" inside her mind Kiaru gave a very cheerful 'of course I am' and then went back to where the others were. Kagome got suspicious, "of course your not" and with that she too returned to the group.

----------------------Night Time

Miroku found a really big mansion and told the landlord that evil spirits were wreaking havoc upon it and the landlord well, he actually believed it.

Everyone was in the same room, even though there were 37 other rooms in the mansion. This was because the landlord wanted to make sure that everyone was together in case evil spirits really do come. Miroku was fine with all this. He thought this was the perfect time to charm Sango and get his kiss, but one thing prevented that.

Since Miroku was the one who told about the evil spirits, he had to sleep with the landlord for he is a monk, and monks have the power to banish evil spirits. This was very disappointing to Miroku.

"Oi Shippo" Kiaru sat by Shippo, who was about to go to sleep, "What now?" Kiaru ignored his unenthusiastic tone of voice, "we got to start planning!" she whispered loud enough for Shippo to hear. Shippo's sleep was going to be postpone for a while, "how are we going to do that when Inuyasha's sensitive ears are around?" now Kiaru had an evil smirk on her face, "I've got that taken care of already......for we're going into the forest to talk when everyone is asleep" Shippo looked dumbfounded, "huh?" Kiaru mentally slapped herself 'are these people really that stupid?' she thought to herself, "ok, let me make this easier for you.......when everyone's asleep, we go out into the forest and talk" Shippo still didn't understand, "What?"

It took Kiaru 3 times of explaining until Shippo understand. With a sincere reply of 'ohh' from Shippo, they both pretended to sleep until everyone else does also. Though Shippo was actually sleeping for real.

----------------------------

"Shippo wake up!! We have to start the plan!" whispered Kiaru. She shook Shippo until he came to his senses and woke up. It was one o'clock in the morning and Kiaru just woke up from her pretend sleep to start the plan. "Okay, okay, alright already....." Shippo straighten himself and rubbed his eye out of weariness. Kiaru looked very excited, excited as a girl at the mall. "Come on Shippo, you look so unenthusiastic" she gave Shippo a look of displeasure and tip toed out of the room. Shippo then followed, limping while Kiaru was tippy toed skipping.

They went out into the forest and went behind a tree, "so what's your plan?" asked Shippo, with only a drip of excitement on his face. Kiaru clapped her hands playfully, "let's see....first step is to interview each of them to get their point of views on romance....you can do Inuyasha, since I already interviewed Kagome......got it?"

Shippo looked confused as ever, but he got the point. "so that's all, right?......I can go back to sleep now right?" question Shippo. Kiaru had an irritated look on her face but muttered a sustained, 'Fine'

Before they knew it, both Shippo and Kiaru were walking together back to the mansion, well Shippo limping........

"So Kiaru, tell me, how did you escape from our tribe?" a familiar voice arose through the air. A mini tornado came rushing in towards Shippo and Kiaru and stopped dead. The familiar voice came from none other than Koga. "Like I said **_little_** **_sister_**, how did you escape?" he repeated.

----------------------------------------

look....a cliffy!!! well you just have to wait until the next chappy...........Sayonara......hehe

:--Gina aka blazegoddess

p.s.--RIEVIEW (press the 'go' button underneath this text)


	5. It's Inuyasha's Turn

HELLOO!!!! so I lied about updating in 1 week.......This is because my best friend Diane kept nagging me like hell to update and so I did....This is for you Diane, so after this will you please just SHUT UP?!!

Inuyasha: hehe, see I knew you were bluffing all along

Gina: Riiiiggghhhtt.......I did this for my friend, dog boy

Inuyasha: Why you......

Gina: Uh oh, when's Kagome when you need her......gotta run!!

Inuyasha: Come back here wench!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Inuyasha!!!

---------------It's Inuyasha's Turn-------------

"WHAT?!!"

Shippo stood there, his stress gone. He was awoke from the shock of finding out that Kiaru was Koga's little sister, "Y-your Koga's l-little s-sister?" stuttered Shippo. Koga gave a light chuckle, "well I guess you can't tell that she's my little sister in her human form." Kiaru looked embarrassed. Shippo was more stunned than ever "What do you mean human form?" Koga shook his head, "keh, Kiaru remove that disguise of yours and show your true self"

Kiaru obeyed and in a matter of minutes, her demonic aura had surfaced and changed Kiaru's appearance. Now her eyes became foggy blue and red highlighted streaks were streaming down her hair. Her nails became sharp 1 inch claws, and fangs arose down her teeth. Shippo was now staring. What he thought was a nice village girl, became a demon and a sister to a wolf demon. He was thinking this was a dream, or more possible, a nightmare.

"K-kiaru?" Kiaru grew depressed. She thought that Shippo wouldn't mind seeing her in demon form, in the fact that he was a demon too. Koga took a last look at both of them and left and telling them to take good care of Kagome in the almost vanished mini tornado.

"Look Shippo, you would still be my friend even if I'm a demon right?" said Kiaru. Shippo recovered from his surprise, "yeah I will" his words soften Kiaru and then she gave a heart warming smile, "thanks Shippo......oh and please keep what you saw a secret?" a simple nod came from Shippo and both head back for the mansion.

And Kiaru turned back into human form..............

---------------------------------------------

Everyone awoke with glee pleasure on their faces, they ate well, they slept well, and they were well. It seemed as though nothing happened yesterday, Shippo and Kiaru didn't encounter Koga, and Shippo didn't discover that Kiaru was a demon. But it did anyway..............

Kagome yawned, throwing her arms up in the process, "I had such a nice sleep last night, thanks Miroku!" Miroku just had entered the room and doing so, he had the look Inuyasha did when he didn't get enough sleep, "ugh, I didn't sleep well" Sango was folding up her blanket, "What happened?" Miroku slumped down on the floor and crisscrossed his legs, "the landlord kept bugging me and asking me if there were any evil spirits yet till 2 o'clock in the morning and when he slept, he snored" Sango giggled, "that's what get for being a monk!"

Inuyasha came in too with a cheerful expression on his face, "ahh, what a nice walk that was......hey what happened to the monk?" he was poking Miroku on the arm, seeing if he's alive. Miroku had his head down, and was sleeping. Sango was folding the last of the blankets and looked up, "oh Miroku had trouble sleeping last night so he's here now sleeping" Inuyasha went away from Miroku and went to Kagome's back pack, "So Kagome, got anything for me?"

Kagome shrugged, "my mom just said that she packed two 10 pound cooked steaks for you" Kagome realized what she said and covered her mouth. She had made a big mistake of telling Inuyasha that there was food for him in the backpack. Inuyasha's eyes widened in excitement and tore the bag in which was holding her clothes and other stuff.

Before he could land his claws on all of her stuff and dig, Kagome did the only thing she can do, "SIT!!SIT!!SIT!!" Inuyasha was an inch away from her stuff when his whole body crashed face first to the ground. "Damn it all" he muttered.

"Next time use your manners!!" Kagome took her torn bag and did her best to fit all the stuff back in, "humph!" after that, she went out the door and went to check on the landlord. Inuyasha balanced himself and stood, "Damn her and the necklace"

Shippo ran over to Inuyasha before he could leave, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned his head towards Shippo, "What do you want kit?" Shippo ignored his sentence, "can you come here for a sec?" Inuyasha gave a look that said 'whatever'. He led Inuyasha all the way to the end of the wall, where the others couldn't listen.

"Um...d-do you l-like K-kagome?" Shippo stammered. He was having a hard time speaking to Inuyasha, due to the fact that if he gets suspicious, he could tear Shippo limb from limb to get the truth. "What?!" Inuyasha now gave a light blush on the cheeks. Shippo became more confident, "I said do you like Kagome, besides more than just friends?" Inuyasha blushed even harder, "your too young to know about that fox" Shippo puff himself and then using his fox magic, he became more taller and his features changed. His fluffy tail grew a foot longer, his hair grew 2 inches longer, and he himself grew 4 ft taller.

"so are you going to tell me now?" a smirk of triumph appeared on Shippo's lips. Inuyasha was admiring Shippo's curiosity, but that still got him to answer, "Nope." Now Shippo bent down on his knees and begged. "Please Inuyasha, I need to know really badly!!" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, "why do you wanna know so badly?" Shippo found himself lost of words, "because---um---I---um----you see--.........." Shippo took a deep breath and lied, "becauseIjustwanttoknowifyoulikeher" he said that so quickly that he was breathing for air. To his surprise, Inuyasha heard it all with his sensitive ears, "so you really wanna know don't you?" Shippo nodded with a reply, "so you really want to know?" the suspense was killing Shippo.

Inuyasha sigh, "Fine, let's just say I don't like her and I don't hate her........ya happy?!" Shippo gave Inuyasha a nod of approval and scattered back with the group. He left Inuyasha standing there muttering something like 'Damn fox and his curiosity'. But what left Inuyasha to thought was why Shippo wanted to know. He obviously knew that Shippo's excuse for an answer was fake, and that Shippo had to be planning up with someone to ask him that.

Just before he walked out of the room again, a little chirping voice popped in Inuyasha's head, _'so do you like Kagome, as in you know, more than a friend?_' Inuyasha scoffed, 'Feh, I only like that wench for her shard hunting skills. And besides, who are you?' the little voice squeaked in delight, _'well I'm your love conscience, more like cupid, but in your head_' the voice continued on '_I know you like her_' Inuyasha blushed a bright tomato red 'no I don't!'

_'Yes you do'_

'No I don't!'

_'Yes you do'_

'No I don't'

_'Uh huh'_

'Nuh uh!'

_'Uh huh......times infinity'_

'Damn you'

_'Keh he'_

A fist was knocking on his head, trying to snap him out from space, "Hello? Earth to Inuyasha, are you there?" said Kagome, knocking on Inuyasha's head to see if he was alive. Inuyasha awoke from arguing with cupid and had a blurry look in his eye, "Huh, what?" Kagome sighed, "come on Inuyasha, we're going!"

What if Inuyasha really did like Kagome more than a shard hunter of friend? How will she feel towards him?

These thoughts were racing through Inuyasha's head. Everyone was walking on a straight, clear path, and Miroku was having a chance to cradle every woman's hand and ask 'Will you bear my children?' every time they passed one. Sango wasn't taking it really well, so every time Miroku did that, she took out her Hiraikotsu and slammed it on his head.

Kiaru walked beside Shippo and gave him a curious look, "so Shippo, how did it work out between you and the dog boy?" she whispered, lowering her head so only Shippo could hear. Shippo gave a nervous glance, "um, well all I got from him was a 'I don't like her and I don't hate her'.......is that good enough?" Kiaru stroked her chin, "hmm.....close enough......just next time when you ask, be sure to get more info out of him" Shippo's jaw dropped, "you mean I have to ask him again?"

"well yeah, if you want them together and know that they actually like each other.....duh" Kiaru nudged him to keep up, since she was walking too fast. "but he's already getting suspicious" Shippo whined, "if I ask him again, then he'll know the truth" Kiaru didn't look terrified at all, "no duh!....just try not to make him suspicious" Shippo groaned. 'well it's worth knowing why she wants to do this'

Then they both trotted alongside the others...............

-------------------------------------------------------

Oh god!! This chapter took me like 4 days to write, but it's all worth it for my wonderful reviewers..........that doesn't include you Diane-----just kidding

I won't be able to update for about another week and this time I am serious, so don't make flames about me not updating everyday because I have two damn tests to study for, and both of them are hard.....really hard (I've been told that by someone who actually experienced it)

Wait for a week.......Ja ne

Gina-----aka blazegoddess


End file.
